


Shipwreck Island

by FullmoonCrystal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, M/M, Sebastian is a mermaid, Soulmates, mermaids everywhere, mermaids kill humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonCrystal/pseuds/FullmoonCrystal
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, heir to merchant Vincent Phantomhive, is traveling the Caribbean on one of his father’s ships, when a tropical storm sinks the ship and sends the young boy to a watery grave.Ciel wakes up on a beach, all alone, with a faint memory of glowing red eyes in the water and a melody stuck in his head.How did he survive the storm?Can he survive on this island and get back home?Or will the sea claim him in the form of the handsome merman Sebastian MichaelisRating may change later





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Will_o_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_o_Wolf/gifts).



> This is for Will_o_Wolf as she has given me several ideas to this story and is cheering me on  
> Thank you ^w^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my silly mermaid idea, I'll try to be good about updating xD
> 
> The plot bunny demanded I wrote this
> 
> Any thoughts or comments are very welcome ^w^

Ciel Phantomhive was only 9 when his entire life changed forever.

As the son and heir of a wealthy family, he had had everything he wanted and a happy life.  
He grew up in a happy home, loved by his parents and adored by his favourite aunt.  
His best friend was arranged to be his fiancée - he couldn’t imagine a better person to spend his life with, and they would be just like his mum and dad were together!

He never expected anything to change that.  
He never expected tragedy to strike his happy home.  
But it did.

 

You see, Death do not care if he steals a life away from a happy family.  
He does not make a difference between the rich or the poor - he will come for all of us, eventually.  
And he came to the Phantomhive Manor when Ciel was 9.  
His visit changed the course of the young boy’s life forever.

 

When Ciel Phantomhive was only 9, his mother died.

The doctors said they did everything they could.  
Ciel didn’t understand how his mother could be dead - his parents had told him that doctors made you better when you were ill, and they had never lied to him.  
If the doctors came, it meant she would get better.

But she didn’t.  
She died.

 

The death of Ciel’s mother was hard on his father.  
He couldn’t stay in the house that was filled with memories of her, her childhood home, the house that had seen her die.  
His sister-in-law, Ciel’s beloved aunt, suggested that it might be good for all of them if they left for a while - maybe to the colonies where his business was blooming.

And so the decision was made.  
The three of them would leave for the colonies and Ciel’s fiancée would join them a few months later, to give them time to set up their new home before her arrival.

 

But Death wasn’t done with the Phantomhives yet.  
He had one more soul to claim, before his work was done.  
And this soul would be claimed on their journey to a new place and a fresh start.  
Tragedy would strike Ciel’s life once more before he turned 10.  
And Death would take yet another life out of his family.

 

Vincent Phantomhive was pointing out the dolphins that swam and jumped along the ship, while holding on to Ciel.  
The young boy was excited to see them play and leaned further forward, ignoring his father’s warnings.  
He was safe, his dad was holding him.  
“Look Auntie! They are playing in the water!” Ciel said, smiling happily, the loss of his mother temporarily forgotten.  
“So they are. They must be enjoying themselves” she responded, a soft smile as she looked at her young nephew.  
_He seems so happy, it was the right choice to leave. And we should be there soon. The Caribbean, Vincent said. How exotic a name._

As the three stood there, a family, the dolphins playing, Ciel thought he saw a red dolphin.  
_How exciting! Must be a very special dolphin! It’s red!_  
Ciel opened his mouth to tell his father and aunt of the discovery, when all of the dolphins left at once.  
Disappointed, he closed it again, only to yell out a moment later as the ship suddenly was hit by a strong gush of wind and a big wave, throwing the three unprepared and inexperienced people overboard.  
Ciel screamed as he fell, then hit the water.  
The force of the hit forced the air out of his lungs and his body from his father’s grip.  
He started to sink, water surrounded him and he didn’t know which way was up.  
When he saw a red form a little away, he recognized it as his aunt.  
But another red form was approaching her, fast. The red dolphin?  
Ciel’s face suddenly broke through the surface and he heard yelling from the ship and his father calling his name.  
He looked around and saw his aunt flailing in the water a bit away, while his father was swimming towards them, a rope in his hand.  
The red dolphin was getting closer to her. But something was of about it.  
It almost looked like it had long red hair. And arms? But dolphins didn’t have either of those things!  
His aunt kept sinking and surfacing, fighting to stay by the surface.  
Then a pair of arms grabbed her and the creature was pulling her down! It was drowning her!  
Ciel panicked, no, it couldn’t be true!

Vincent reached his son and grabbed him tightly, feeling the sailors starting to pull them back.  
He looked around, but his sister-in-law had vanished from sight.  
“ANGELINA!”  
No answer.  
No sight of her.  
Nothing.

Sorrow gripped his chest.  
His wife’s only sister was gone, taken by the sea.  
Ciel was all there was left of her now.  
All he had left in this world that mattered to him.  
All he had.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is back at sea, but a storm sinks the ship he's on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the warm welcome you've given this story ^w^  
> Sorry this one is so short, but gotta get our boys together!
> 
> Here's chapter one, where Sebastian makes his appearance

The wind was picking up, as a storm was building on the ocean, looking down on a single ship without any mercy in it’s heart.

 

Strong winds swept over the deck of the ship, waves came crashing down on it.

The crew were desperately working to keep the right heading and to secure the ship.

The captain was worried, the storm had come so quickly they hadn’t had a chance to prepare.

It was dangerous.

  
_The Queen’s Watchdog_ was being thrown from side to side, and inside, in his private cabin, 14 year old Ciel Phantomhive was feeling very seasick.

 

He wasn’t particularly fond of sailing, not after their crossing 5 years ago, from England to the Caribbean.

 

  
Not after he fell overboard into the water and saw a creature drown his aunt.

Not after he could have drowned himself.

Not since he learned that there are deadly creatures in these waters, creatures that are an ungodly hybrid between man and fish.

 

 

But duties to his father meant he always bit back his protests when he was required to sail.

 

For the company to flourish and to secure trading deals, a representative was often required to travel around the islands.

 

And Vincent Phantomhive had decided that being part of these travels would be an excellent way for his son to learn about the company he would one day run.

 

 

Ciel didn’t mind observing the negotiations - he found it fascinating and was already getting the hang of it.

 

Traveling between the islands close together wasn’t a problem at all either - after getting over his first unease about the ocean, he had started to enjoy it.

 

 

No, the problem was when he had to travel to islands further away - that meant crossing deeper waters.

It meant being far from civilization.

It meant traveling for long periods of time.

It meant being far away from any assistance and from any other humans, alone on the ocean.

 

And to Ciel, those waters meant danger - mortal danger.

 

 

In the years that had passed, he had read everything he could get his hands on about them - after he had figured out what they were.  


Mermaids.

 

He hadn’t know at first what the creature was.

But after listening to sailors telling their tales, he had known.

He had known that what they were describing was the creature he had seen - the creature that had murdered his aunt.

 

After that, his research had started.

He read anything and everything about them.

He listened to old people and sailors talk.

He sought out any source of information he could.

He talked to natives about their beliefs about these beasts.

 

He was certain he by now knew more than anyone else about these vile creatures.

 

He knew they hunted on the deep waters.

He knew their song could hypnotize a man and make him jump to his death.

He knew they drew ships into sharp rocks so that they would sink.

He knew they killed and ate humans.

He knew he hated them.

 

 

Since Ciel was hiding in his cabin, he didn’t have a chance to notice the signals of danger outside.

  
He got no warning as to what was about to happen.

 

He didn’t see the signs that something was amiss.

 

The signs that this was no ordinary storm.

 

 

The wind seemed to almost sing a strange melody, as it creaked in croaks and blew across the deck.

 

The crewmembers had gotten a strange expression on their face - void of thought and filled with longing.

 

The ship was getting dangerously close to a small island made of sharp rocks and cliffs - and no one seemed to care about this.

 

The captain had abandoned the helm and was walking to the front of the ship, staring deeply down into the water.

 

 

Ciel Phantomhive had no idea about any of these things.

 

And without him receiving any kind of warning, there was a large crash and a massive shock went through the ship.

 

Ciel was thrown out of his bed and onto the floor, gasping and looking around in confusion.

 

_What was that! Did we hit shallow grounds?_

 

Stumbling, he got up and tried to rush up to deck, but he didn’t get far.

 

The ship was sinking, it snapped and hit against rocks, throwing men overboard and Ciel around.

 

He could barely walk from the shock, the hits he got, and the movements of the ship.

  
He felt fear fill him when he saw the water in the hall.

 

They were sinking!

 

But how could this be, the captain knew the waters around here so well, that’s why he was chosen for this task.

 

His blood froze as he realised what this must mean.

 

Mermaids! It had to be!

 

 

The storm threw the ship against one last cliff, sending Ciel headfirst through a hole in the wall and into the water.  


He struggled to find the surface, but couldn’t, he was thrown around by the chaotic waves in the storm.

 

He couldn’t swim - the current was too strong.  
He couldn’t breath - the air was gone.  
He couldn’t see - it was too dark.

 

Something hit him hard, knocking the last air from his lungs.

 

_I’m going to die._

 

_I’ll drown._

 

 

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw a large figure swimming towards him.  


He saw glowing red eyes and a pale face.

 

He heard a faint melody in the waves.

 

He saw nothing.


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wakes up on a beach and he talks with Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I'm surprised at how quickly this is going  
> I started writing this down this morning and already finished chapter 2  
> I guess this fic just really wants to get written  
> Enjoy!

Blinking.

 

Bright light.

 

_ Too bright, it hurts. _

 

 

Everything hurt as Ciel opened his eyes - the bright light hurt his eyes and his body was sore. It hurt everywhere, having been thrown around and into things both aboard the ship and in the water.

 

His throat was sore, stinging with sea water, his stomach churning, his head spinning and pounding.

 

_ Wha-what’s going on? _

_ Where am I? _

_ Am I...dead? _

 

Ciel figured that he probably wasn’t dead, as everything hurt and he didn’t think pain was a part of being dead.

 

But if he wasn’t dead….where on Earth was he?

And how did he get there?

 

The last thing he remembered was being in the water….something had hit him hard and then….then he saw glowing red eyes in front of him…

Why was he thinking about a melody now? And what had those eyes been?

 

Ciel looked around, seeing sand and the coast

He was on a beach - a beach that could easily be on any of the many hundred islands in the Caribbean and he had no way of knowing which.

Not only did he not know where in the Caribbean he was, but out of the several hundred islands, only very few were inhabited.

Chances were very high that he had ended on an uninhabited one.   
And the chance of anyone finding him was practically nonexistent.

 

Ciel realised that even though he had survived the storm and somehow hadn’t drowned, he would probably die on this island - alone, either from starvation, killed by wild animals, or something else equally awful.

His fate seemed to be worse than the slow slip into oblivion he had experienced in the water, being knocked out before he drowned would have been a peaceful death.

 

But how had he gone from unconsciousness to lying on a beach somewhere?

 

Again, he remembered the glowing red eyes, a melody was stuck in his head.

They had to be connected to how he ended here, but he couldn’t figure out how.

 

Ciel slowly sat up, groaning in pain as his sore body protested his movement, and startled realised he wasn’t just lying in the sand - he was safely out of reach by the waves by at least two metres.

That meant he couldn’t have washed ashore, someone or something had brought him here and place him where the water wouldn’t reach him.

 

But where was this mysterious someone now?

 

Ciel couldn’t spot anyone else anywhere on the beach, there wasn’t even the faintest footprint in the sand near him to be found.

So his rescuer had left him a while ago - alone, unconscious on a beach.

It seemed strange behaviour, to save him and then leave him vulnerable.

 

Where had his mystery saviour gone?

 

 

The answer was simple: not very far away.

 

 

The merman who had saved Ciel was sitting on a large rock just out of sight among the palm trees and bushes.

He had taken on his human like form to carry the boy out of the water, and he had stayed that way to avoid scaring the young human, once it spotted him.

 

He had been getting worried that the human boy was so slow to wake up, maybe his song hadn’t worked as well as he had thought it would? He had never tried to sing a human back to health before.

Just as he was considering getting up and walk over to check on the human, it stirred and moved, groaning in clear pain.

 

The merman stayed where he was, observing the young human slowly looking around.

It looked confused.

 

He couldn’t blame it, it had already fallen unconscious when he had grabbed it.

When he realised it was young, he had gotten it to the surface and sung to the weather to leave its body.

Luckily the other members of his pod had been preoccupied with all the sailors - they were a small pod and the ship had a large crew.

He didn’t want to kill one so young, and considered bringing it to some of the floating pieces, letting it drift away to hopefully be saved.

But then he heard the others call to any pod that were nearby and he heard the answer - a family pod.

They would tear the young one apart.

 

So he had brought the human to a small nearby island.

He didn’t really have a reason why he didn’t let the others feed on the human - even if he didn’t want to kill it himself, he normally wouldn’t have a problem letting others, but it was rarely a problem. Humans were food and their young were rarely aboard the ships.

But something made him save the human, made him turn away from the feast, and swim as fast as he dared with a human in his arms.

 

As the human seemed to clear its head more and more, he stood up and walked towards it, slowly, trying not to startle it.

 

 

Ciel’s head was getting clearer, but it only made his confusion greater - there were no signs of driftwood on the shore, so he couldn’t have floated here.   
No matter how he thought it over, it made no sense he had woken up on this island shore, well out of reach of the water.

 

 

While Ciel was thinking about this strange thing, the merman was approaching, at first unnoticed, but there was no doubt when the human boy saw him.

 

He screamed. Loudly.

 

The merman stopped, uncertain what to do with the screaming human, when the scream turned to a yell.

 

“YOU’RE NAKED! WHY ARE YOU NAKED? WHY WERE YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME? GET AWAY FROM ME!”

 

He couldn’t help it - he smirked at the young human boy, who seemed more upset about the fact that he was naked, than that a stranger had approached him on the beach of a deserted island.

But then again, humans were such weird creatures, always hiding behind layers upon layers of those things called ‘clothes’.

And maybe the boy hadn’t realised that they were the only ones on the island yet.

But it was still entertaining to see how strongly he reacted to the sight of a naked man.

 

“There’s no need to yell at me, I’m the one who saved you”

 

Ciel’s eyes got wide when he spoke, it was such a calm, deep, beautiful voice, wait, had the man just said he had rescued Ciel?

 

“If that is true, then why were you hiding? Why were you then sneaking up on me  _ naked?” _

 

The man laughed, the boy really couldn’t get past the naked part, it seemed.

His laughter seemed to upset the boy further, so he composed himself and answered the questions the boy had asked him with a demanding tone and a sneer on his face.

 

“I didn’t want to scare you, I thought you might be more comfortable waking up without a stranger next to you. And I wasn’t sneaking, just walking slowly”   
  
“That’s the same thing” Ciel insisted, but he could see the others point about the waking up with that next to him. He had to admit he would probably have freaked out even more, scared of what the man would want.

What did this man want, and who was he?

 

“Who are you, what do you want, and  _ why are you naked?” _

 

Ciel bit his tongue, he hadn’t meant to ask that last thing, it wasn’t as important as the other questions, yet he had asked it anyway.

Well, now the questions had been voiced, no use pondering if he should have asked them.

 

The strange naked,  _ and handsome, _ his brain added, man seemed to study him for a bit, smirking annoyingly again.

 

“My name is Sebastian. I want to help you, though I don’t know why, but I do.” his smirk grew wider as he locked eyes with the little human before answering the last question, “I’m naked because I don’t have any clothes  _ at all” _

 

Ciel went pale as he heard the last part. That could not be true! Who didn’t own  _ any _ clothes?!?

 

The stranger was still smirking.

“And who are you, little boy? Why were you on that ship? It’s dangerous to sail these parts of the waters”

 

“How do you know about the ship?” Ciel retorted, snarling to hide his worry - how could this stranger know about the ship he was on? The longer he was awake, the less sense the world around him made.

 

“I asked you first. Now, be a good boy and answer the adults”   
  
Ciel glared at the man, this  _ Sebastian _ . How dare he be so condescending to him!

But if he really had saved his life….then he owed the man some respect and that was rather annoying.

So he took a breath and answered the questions Sebastian had asked him.

“I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. My father is a merchant and owns many ships, one of which I was traveling with to learn about the company. Our captain knows these waters well, that is why he was chosen for this particular journey”

 

“He couldn’t have been that good of a captain - the ship sank”   
  
“How do you know about those things?” Ciel asked.

He was getting rather annoyed with this stranger, who just watched him while  _ naked _ . How indecent!

 

“I was there. I dragged you to the surface, swam with you here, and carried you up the beach” Sebastian calmly answered, watching the boys reaction.

 

First, Ciel’s eyes grew and looked like they were about to pop out of his head - a rather amusing sight, Sebastian thought.

Then he got deadly pale, making the merman wonder if he was gonna faint.

A single word was whispered, “mermaid”, before his face contorted in anger and he launched at the man, who was too surprised at first to react.

Sebastian knew most humans didn’t like them, but the boy's face showed true rage and hate, unexpected in someone so young - they were generally fascinated by mermaids and thought the adults were wrong when calling them dangerous.

 

As the boy attacked him, he fell down, staring in surprise at the anger clearly shown on Ciel’s face.

The boy started punching him as hard as he could, wherever he could reach, screaming without words in his rage.

_ A mermaid! One of those ungodly, murderous, filthy creatures touched me! How dare it! Murderer! _

Sebastian recovered from the shock and started to wrestle the boy off himself, but Ciel was stubborn and clinging on, wanting to hurt the merman as much as possible.

They were rolling around now, Ciel trying to hurt Sebastian, while Sebastian was just trying to avoid it.

Neither noticed anything around them, didn’t notice they were almost in the water now. Not until the first wave washed over them.

Sebastian was on top at that moment, looked at the water and with a show of strength he had held back before, to not injure the fragile human, he broke free and leaped into the water, quickly getting to the deep water, he abandoned his human form.

 

Sebastian swam away from the island, not looking back at the shore where that  _ annoying little brat _ was, who had attacked him with such hate for no reason other than what he is.  _ Humans! _

 

 

Ciel was sitting in the edge of the water, staring in shock and with his mouth open at where Sebastian had changed into his true form and disappeared into the water. It had been an unbelievable sight. He could barely believe his own eyes. The mermaid,  _ or is it ‘merman’? He was clearly male!,  _ his thoughts supplied, had been so elegant as he leapt into the water.

 

Ciel felt the rage leave him as he sat there. Shame washed over him. The man had saved his life!

And he had attacked him without giving a word to thank him for saving his life. Even if that creature was a mermaid, something he hated, it had saved his life. And he had been ungrateful, uncivilised. How shameful, how badly he had behaved!

 

Ciel slowly got up and walked to the dry sand, sitting down to keep watch over the water, hoping that the merman Sebastian would return. He owed him his thanks and an apology


End file.
